Segundas oportunidades
by alcoholico
Summary: Shizuru se encuentra decidida a acabar con todo cuando, un ángel llama a su puerta.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1:** **Algo inesperado**

metió una bala en la recámara, hizo girar el tambor y se sirvió un vaso de vodka. Un pensamiento senil afloró en su mente.

Estaba a punto de volarse la cabeza cuando

-¡Toc, toc!- alguien llamó a su puerta.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, le temblaban las manos y no dejaba de sudar frió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando que todo se desvaneciera a su al-rededor.

-¡Toc, toc!- volvieron a llamar, ahora un poco más fuerte.

muy lentamente, metió el arma dentro del cajón y como pudo, se encaminó a la puerta.

Al abrir, pudo observar a una muchacha joven, varios años menor que ella.

vestía una sudadera con capucha y un pantalón Jogging, el cabello azul marino le llegaba hasta la cintura y su mirada dejaba descifrar poco y nada. Parecía aburrida, como si llevara rato ahí esperando.

tenía aspecto de delincuente juvenil fue lo primero que pensó la mayor al verla ahí de pie junto a su puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó Shizuru, algo curiosa.

\- Tsk,- Chasqueó su lengua la muchacha - Sólo tómalo, Quieres? no es la gran cosa- y le entregó una pequeña caja de forma algo brusca, intentando hacer el menor contacto posible con ella, como si el sólo hecho de estar ahí de pie la quemara.

y así sin más, de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, Shizuru la vio desaparecer por los pasillos rumbo al ascensor.

eh?, pensó ésta última, sin saber bien como reaccionar y con una cara de "What the hell is going on here".

Bien! hasta acá nomás jajaj. Quería aclara que es la primera ves que hago esto así que no maten jajaj


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de Mai-hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 2: EL INGREDIENTE PERFECTO**

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuru se dirigía rumbo al elevador cuando oyó a una pareja de ancianos conversar sobre la nueva inquilina edificio.

Se había vuelto el "TEMA" de conversación de la noche a la mañana.

-¿puedes creerlo?-, -No enserio!?-, -Exquisito! me pregunto si realmente lo hizo ella.

Al parecer, la joven se había mudado recientemente al departamento.

y esa era su forma de decir "hola".

Un detalle muy dulce, bromeó Shizuru para sí misma recordando con simpatía la noche anterior. La pequeña cajita contenía un postre hecho de forma artesanal que al parecer ella misma había preparado. - uuuuuuuuum! - sonrió con ternura al recordar el presente de la más joven.

los adjetivos para describirlo eran: sencillo, nada demasiado ostentoso pero, tentador y exquisito.

oh!.. y fresa! - agregó Shizuru a su lista imaginaria, "fresa no es un adjetivo"- se corrigió a sí misma.

Mas, no todo el mundo en el edificio había reaccionado de igual manera. Algunos lo tomaron como una propuesta un poco, agresiva.

y eso daba de que hablar

por lo "poco" que había llegado a oír, de terceros, la joven estaba viviendo sola y se llamaba Natsuki. Aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad y posiblemente se tratara de una estudiante. Sí... una estudiante que aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y cuenta con el dinero suficiente para alquilar un departamento en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad, ah! y vive sola.

\- Todo un misterio,- concluyó la ojos tinto.

Rió por lo bajo al pensar que posiblemente podría tratarse de una estudiante de pastelería.

¡Quién lo diría! contrastaba muchísimo con la apariencia de chica fría que traía, a nadie jamás se le habría de ocurrir ni por un momento. Tenía una mirada de -"no te metas conmigo"- que metía miedo, pero al parecer en el fondo, era cálida como -Hum...-

Existía un término para eso, mas, Shizuru no lograba hacerse con él.

\- como un caramelo de menta con chocolate dentro,- finalizó la mayor mientras asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza, satisfecha con su comparación.

bueno, de hecho quizás ella ya estuviera divagando más de la cuenta, pero ¡Entendámonos!...

La noche anterior había estado a punto de volarse los sesos, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. dejarse ir, despejarse. para así no pensar demasiado en "eso otro".

El olvido funciona como un potente analgésico, "perderse para volver a encontrarse".

Y por alguna razón, había encontrado en la joven el ingrediente perfecto para el olvido. Ansiaba darle las gracias por el presente pero de momento aún no había podido toparse con ella

grata sorpresa se llevó al reconocerla, cuando se dirigía por un café al comercio de su amiga.

la vio de pie frente a lo que sería el mostrador, con una mano sostenía un frappuccino y con la otra rebuscaba en sus bolsillos con urgencia, como si hubiera dejado caer algo importante.

Shizuru también reconoció de inmediato a Mai, quien no sólo era dueña del establecimiento sinó que a su vez, trabajaba en el lugar. Mai se encontraba de brazos cruzados y no dejaba de ver con mala cara a la joven, como si quisiera ahorcarla

\- y bien...- dijo la pelirroja, se veía algo cabriada.

* * *

Bien! hasta acá nomás, quería agradecer por los reviews y nada, hasta la próxima en breve estaré actualizando. se cuidan!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de Mai-hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 3: Creo que me enamoré... de la cafetería**

Mai se veía cabreada,

¡Maldito Reito! - cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar estallar en cólera ¿Cómo se atreve? Se dijo- estúpido ingles sexy con acento italiano bueno para nada!.- La noche anterior la pasó casi sin pegar un ojo.

\- Así, pues bien. ¡Vas à la merde connard! - le había gritado por teléfono, y luego le cortó. Sí, le cortó... ¿Pueden creerlo? ella le cortó a él! había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en eso último.

por la mañana siguiente eso dejó secuelas; dolor de cabeza, ojeras y emociones descontroladas. Se la veía cansada. Agradecía al cielo que justo ese día no hubiera mucho "tránsito" que digamos por el lugar, cosa que de por sí no era algo muy habitual

aunque la calma le duró poco, todo se fue por los aires cuando notó entrar a una joven.

Cabello azul y estatura mediana. Nada fuera de lo normal. Vestía casual, hipster. Short, camiseta, sandalias, un gorro de lana y por último unas gafas de aviador al más puro estilo de John Lennon.

-"que linda..."- fue lo primero que llegó a pensar, hasta que la vio abrir la boca.

La joven no dejaba de soltar ocurrencias de aquí para allá. decía cosas sin sentido como "Quiero algo frió, pero que sirva para entrar en calor" o "Tiene algo dulce pero salado a la vez", preguntando por todo y sin decidirse por nada. Incluso llegó a consultar si ahí vendían alcohol. ¡¿es que no leyó el letrero que ponía en grande "cafetería" allí a fuera?! Sin mencionar que ni aparentaba edad suficiente para beber.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de broma de mal gusto. Niños..., pensó. Le estaba haciendo sentirse vieja y estúpida y ella sólo tenía veinticinco! oíste estúpido Reito bueno para nada!

Ya llevaba media hora ahí de pie sin decidirse por nada,

hasta que por fin, después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, encontró algo que le gusto.

\- Aquí tienes - Le dijo y le entregó el café, se podía notar un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

Natsuki lo cogió y empezó a beber sin preguntar, metió la mano en su bolsillo para pagar y ¡voilà! ahora no encontraba su cartera... ¿Genial? ¡¿no?! Era un chiste. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero en esos momentos empezó a experimentar unas enormes ganas de ahorcarla

Justo una milésima de segundo después, entró Shizuru por la puerta del local. ella pudo notar que Mai la veía como quién debe ver un chaleco salvavidas y lucha para que no le trague el océano

\- Shizuru...!- sollozó la pelirroja, como queriendo abalanzarse a sus brazos, le rogaba con la mirada a su amiga que por favor la sacara de ahí esperando que ella captara el mensaje

para su "no" sorpresa, la mayor pagó por la joven. Ella ni pregunto. Sólo quería tomarse un descanso. Necesitaba una ducha, una aspirina y una siesta. oh! y helado.

\- Hum... Gracias por eso, realmente necesitaba ayuda. debo haber olvidado la cartera cuando salí.- Dijo Natsuki una vez fuera del establecimiento, mas ni siquiera le veía, tenía el celular pegado a la cara

Shizuru sonrió

\- No fue nada. Verás, quería agradecerte por lo de la noche anterior. Justo bajé por un café y te vi... oh! ¿necesitas que te acerque a algún lado? - Preguntó inocentemente,

la chica apartó un segundo la vista del móvil y le miró sin comprender bien,

\- vamos al mismo sitio ¿cierto? - se apresuró a aclarar Shizuru, tuvo que reconocer que eso último había sonado algo raro.

\- oh! nono gracias! caminaré. es bueno para la salud y...- se calló al ver el pedazo de coche frente a ella "Dios... ¿eso es, lo que creo qué es?- se preguntó a sí misma, fascinada - ¿es suyo? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

\- Sí, - dijo la rubia, iba a agregar algo más pero se detuvo al ver que la otra ni parecía escuchar lo que decía, su atención estaba enteramente en el deportivo -"parece que tenemos una amante de la carrocería" se dijo- ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta en él?- le preguntó animada

\- Sí... es decir,- se aclaró la garganta con el fin de no sonar algo aburrida - Claro, por qué no. Si usted insiste...

La verdad era que a Natsuki no le molestaba en lo más mínimo caminar. Además, ni estaba tan lejos de su apartamento. Pero como decirle no a un -Bentley Continental- modelo descapotable, se dijo, sería una ofensa rechazar la oferta. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de subirte a uno, tuvo que reconocer. Al menos que lo robes, claro.

Se quitó las sandalias y colocó los pies sobre el tablero del automóvil. A Shizuru no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo aquel gesto, es más, de hecho hasta le pareció lindo. es decir, le encantó descubrir esa otra faceta en la chica, "Ya no se ve tan intimidante" tuvo que reconocer

se veía linda...

Natsuki sonreía, sin despegar la vista del frente sintiéndose como toda una celebridad de hollywood, de ves en cuando levantaba un poco las gafas para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje. Le encantaba sentir el viento en su cara, era tan relajante que juraría que podría quedarse dormida en cualquier momento. Aún así no se deshizo de el gorro en ningún momento.

\- Por cierto, estaba delicioso. - soltó por fin la de ojos tinto

La joven ni le contestó, como si aún sugiera perdida disfrutando del momento

\- uuuuuuuuuum! - exclamó entonces, fascinada con su refresco - creo que me enamoré. es lo mejor que he probado en un buen tiempo, debo venir a este lugar más seguido -

\- Verdad que sí? - reconoció Shizuru

Últimamente Mai había empezado a tener mucho éxito entre los jóvenes. Cuando su amiga tiempo atrás, le manifestó la idea de dejar París para poner una cafetería aquí del otro lado del mundo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue, además de que iban a ser vecinas claro, era que sería algo en extremo lujoso y elegante del estilo de "-Madame, que va a elegir el día de hoy"

Sin embargo se trataba de un lugar super guay. Mai supo adaptar perfectamente el estilo de cafetería elegante, pero con un toque único que sólo ella podía darle.

creando algo nuevo.

irónicamente el éxito no radicaba en el café en sí, sinó al ambiente agradable y cálido, una inmensa variedad de posibilidades y un trato es excelente.

Una idea arriesgada pero que resultó todo un éxito de cabecera. A los jóvenes les encantaba! Era la parada ideal para reunirse con amigos a relajarse, escuchar música o sentarse a escribir una novela en tu portátil. De hecho, no se sorprendería si en un futuro cercano viera de esas "Mais tiendas" regadas por cada esquina del país.

\- Entonces Natsuki-chan, - dijo queriendo crear algún tema de conversación entre ellas dos - ¿escuche que eres estudiante de...-

pero se tapó la boca inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de su error.

entonces un silencio incomodo se instaló en el vehículo. Muy lentamente, la joven volvió a bajar los pies de el tablero del automóvil y dijo,

\- No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre...- como si tratara de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Después de varios segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de algún tipo de acosadora. - Que miedo.- soltó por fin, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma,

* * *

Bien! hasta acá nomás. -creo que debería dejar de repetir eso último pero bah...- en fin, acá está el capítulo numero tres y en breve estaré subiendo el cuarto. Como siempre gracias por los reviews y hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mai-hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 4: Un cubo rubik**

\- A la hora de posar, es importante conocer bien cómo colocarse. No se trata de poner "morritos" o fijar una mirada seductora- explicaba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años

Sostenía un libro en su mano izquierda y vestía elegantemente, camisa y corbata. Llevaba arremangada las mangas de la camisa dandole un toque fresco y juvenil. - Takeda, te vi.- le informó al muchacho

El joven se aclaró la garganta y todos rieron - Lo siento profesor. - se disculpó, mientras volvía a adoptar la postura inicial.

Natsuki ni oía, su muñeca obraba de forma mecánica

Frente a ella, Takeda, el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol se lucía en pose de victoria alzando por lo alto el trofeo de su última victoria, enseñando a todo el mundo una sonrisa perlada.

El profesor los había llamado a todos para trabajar en conjunto,

\- El uso del óleo se conoce desde la Antigüedad...- explicó el hombre, retomando con su aburrida charla.

Mas ella ni reparaba en él, ni en el quarterback, ni si en hoy el sol había salido por el este o por el oeste.

y sin ser plenamente consciente de nada,

en el lienzo retrataba a una hermosa mujer de ojos rojos color manzana.

en su mente, seguía muy nítido el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

\- eeeeeeeeeeeh?!-

divertida, veía como la mujer trataba de argumentar algo en su defensa mientras que a su ves hacía varios gestos con las manos, como si con esto intentara hacerla ver que todo se trataba de un horrible mal entendido.

en su pequeño rostro de princesa se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa pícara, le encataba mofarse de las personas en su tiempo libre. en especial de las que se veían muy pateables. Si, ¡Para ser una niña tan hermosa, era una total desalmada!

-"Natsuki, no deberías mofarte de tus mayores."- le recordó una voz familiar en tono de reproche. Entonces se hecho a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

pudo notar que a la mujer a su lado, se le iluminaban los ojos al verla reír. - eso fue fácil - pensó

ese era su primer día en su nuevo vecindario y ¿para qué negarlo? la estaba pasando a lo grande.

Su primera víctima resultó ser la chica de la cafetería; una pelirroja exquisita con un ligero acento francés. !difícil de superar¡ ¡eh!

de cierto modo, era su forma de descargar su ira contra su mejor amiga.

Quien por cierto, le había dejado plantada con un mensaje de última hora en el que ponía

-"Perdón Nat, pero no podré ayudarte con las cajas. Lo siento... ¡¿recuerdas el muchacho del que te hable?! bueno él me llamó y..."-

ni siquiera se había dignado a terminar de leer el texto, sabía que le había dejado tirada por una cita con algún vago de segunda.

y bueno, sin nada al alcance de su mano para usar de saco de box, no le quedó de otra que improvisar.

aunque, acabar de copilota para una belleza despampanante, eso no venía impreso en el contrato.

observó de soslayo a la mujer

No iba a negarlo, era bellísima y que cayera tan fácilmente en sus tretas le agregaba un condimento extra. Y si bien en un principio no le resultó para nada interesante, ahora era dueña de "toda" su atención.

desde un primer momento, tuvo la extraña sensación de que - no sé - se dijo, como si la mujer junto a ella intentara verse "cool" en su presencia.

Sin saber muy bien de que iba,

Osea, era bastante obvio que se trataba de un castillo de naipes. Solo era cuestión de quitar esto y poner esto por aquí y ¡Voalá! la receta para el caos.

Lo que nunca pensó era que un castillo de naipes pudiera verse tan endemoniadamente linda cuando se venía abajo.

Incluso la llevó a pensar en intentar algo distinto hasta que notó un sutil brillo proveniente de su mano izquierda.

observó más detenidamente y distinguió un pequeño anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

\- Tsk - finalizó

Por alguna razón, ese último detalle le había molestado más de lo que debería.

la burbuja se rompió al escuchar gritar algo incomprensible a uno de los muchachos,

\- Oigan, vengan a ver esto es genial - informó uno de los amigos del Quarterback - Takeda te ves preciosa, por cierto - remarcó lo último alzando las cejas de forma provocativa.

\- ¡Ja! - se mofó otro de sus amigos, quien se arrinconó junto al anterior y luego se echaron a reír al unísono.

!¿eh?¡ Takeda vio con cara de idiota en dirección a dónde estaban sus dos amigos y notó que se encontraban junto a su amor platónico, quien por cierto se veía particularmente aburrida

bajó un poco el trofeo y observó como quién no entiende un chiste.

\- Oye imbécil, ¡déjame ver! ¿Quieres? - gruño otro - ¡Quita tu cabezota!

Natsuki maldijo por lo bajo, viendo como ahora todos lentamente se iban amontonando a su al-rededor, como si se tratara de una escena del crimen o algo por el estilo. ¿es que nunca habían visto a una mujer hermosa?...

¡OMG! es bellísima - se tapó la boca una de las chicas, sabiendo que aún se encontraban en clase.

el profesor giró la cabeza en esa dirección listo para ponerle un fin, justo cuando sonó el timbre del receso.

\- hum - miró su reloj y dijo - ¡Vaya! que rápido pasa la hora. ¡Bien! ya oyeron la campana muchachos. Pueden ir saliendo si quieren. No olviden sus... ¡oh! casi lo olvido ¡ recuerden que la próxima semana tendremos un exam...

Natsuki ni lo pensó, así como el hombre dio la orden se puso de pie y ya no estaba. Se dirigió a por un refresco a la maquina expendedora.

-"¿Por qué la besé?"- se preguntó, ya era la tercera vez que se hacia la misma pregunta.

Esos pensamientos llevaban asaltándola toda la mañana. Y encima por si no fuera poco, el hecho de que probablemente se tratara del día más caluroso del año tampoco ayudaba en mucho.

-"bah... ¿Por qué te importa?"- se dijo, harta de no poder ponerse de-acuerdo consigo misma. Abrió una lata de Coca-Cola y bebió -glugluglu-

Mas, sabía que estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, sobre todo lo último.

Vestía el típico uniforme de colegio privado

camisa y corbata, falda y medias. Con el distintivo logo de la escuela impreso sobre la prenda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo

\- Kuga-san, aquí estabas.- La alcanzó su profesor de arte. Mostraba señales de cansancio físico, como haber estado corriendo un largo trecho.- Tienes un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. solo serán unos segundos.

Tsk, - Claro - sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Es realmente fantástico - la felicitó el docente, se le veía extasiado con el trabajo de Natsuki. - y como haz usado el... uff es lo mejor que he visto en un largo tiempo.

Le había arrastrado de vuelta al salón para elogiarla por su trabajo.

\- Yo... estaba inspirada.

Se defendió la muchacha, sin quitar esa mirada aburrida tan característica de su persona.

\- No se parece en nada a Takeda.- reconoció, a modo de broma.

el docente rió y bajó la cabeza, se apoyó de espaldas contra el borde de la escritorio y escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. entonces volvió a mirarle ahora con convicción. - El punto es, Natsuki.- empezó

ella se tensó ¿de qué iba todo eso?...

\- Estoy convencido de que podrías ser muy buena en ésto si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad. Esta es la auténtica prueba de ello.

el hombre esperó,

\- estoy al tanto de la situación que llevas con tu madre y "sé" por lo que debes estar pasando en estos momentos. Si tan solo me permitiera que hablara con ella y - sugirió el hombre levantando el dedo índice

Gracias, pero no gracias. - le interrumpió Natsuki de forma cortante, él notó su repentino cambio de humor pero no dijo nada- y le agradecería que un futuro, no se meta en lo que no le importa. Con su permiso profesor.

y se fue así sin más.

el hombre suspiró y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

\- Joder, lo heché a perder. - se lamentó

se acercó a uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un mechero.

como profesor se encontraba en la obligación moral de ayudar, es más, quería hacerlo...

prendió un cigarro. "se supone que los guiemos y los preparemos para lo que hay allá afuera en el mundo exterior" se dijo

La cuestión era, cómo ayudas a alguien que no desea ser ayudado. ¡La pregunta del millón de dolares!

ese tipo de orientación no aparece en los libros de historia, reconoció

Natsuki sólo tenía dieciséis añitos y ya estaba viviendo por su cuenta, sabía cocinar y tenía notas perfectas en todas las asignaturas ¡Todas! Es decir, ¡¿Quién diablos era así?! definitivamente no era normal.

La mayoría de sus muchachos ni siquiera sabrían cómo freír un huevo sin acabar incendiando todo el lugar ¡Por Dios! y sí, nadie espera que los chicos sean chicos por siempre pero tampoco extremos.

No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que la joven se sobre-exigía.

y ese era solo la punta de iceberg

lastimosamente, la razón tenía nombre y apellido - Saeko Kuga.- Una mujer fría que trataba a su hija más como una mascota que como a alguien de su familia.

\- pobrecilla, debe estar sufriendo. - concluyó.

Se lamentaba el no poder hacer mucho para ayudarla.

Natsuki observaba el atardecer desde la azotea del edificio.

\- Nee, Natsuki-chan ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó su mejor amiga sentada junto a ella, quien se veía tranquila y tenía un chupetín en la boca. -"¿aún seguiría enfadada por lo del otro día"- se preguntó

la peliazul llevaba varios días así, muy rara "esquiva"

esa mañana ¡incluso le trajo galletas! -"cómetelas"- le dijo, mientras dejaba el paquete sobre la mesa con su característica mirada de poco amigos y su rostro de porcelana.

sabía que cuando Natsuki tenía algo, horneaba. No era tan común, pero de vez en cuando pasaba. "era su forma para despejarse, de dejarse ir." aunque en algunas veces se le iba un poco la mano con todo eso y bueno, luego alguien tenía que lidiar con tanta dulzura.

rió por lo bajo recordando una una ocasión cómica, en la cuál el equipo de fútbol había tenido que detener un partido en medio de una práctica importante al ver a Natsuki entrar a la cancha.

\- Ni preguntes- le había dicho a quarterback, quién le miraba embobado.- ¡toma! cómetelas.

al ver que la otra ni reparaba en ella, se animó a preguntar - ¿irás al campeonato este año? - sentía mucha curiosidad sobre ese otro asunto

\- Tengo que.-

respuesta corta y contundente.

la vio ir hasta el borde y apoyar las manos sobre la barandilla de hierro, como disfrutando de la brisa que había aparecido de forma repentina.

casi se le cae el chupetín de la boca al verla soltarse el cabello.

¡Dios! era tan... endemoniadamente guapísima se dijo, no solo su físico. Todo en ella. Su carácter, su personalidad, sus estados de animo.

Mentiría si dijera que en el pasado no había intentado llevarla a la cama,

pero ¡por favor! ¿Quién no?... media escuela se moría por la pequeña Kuga. Hasta Takeda besaba el suelo que pisaba.

Mas, Natsuki siempre tan serena, como si en su pequeño mundillo nada pudiera dañarla.

\- Siempre tan indiferente, tan imperturbable, tan... "Natsuki"- concluyó. Tiempo atrás se había convencido de que la peliazul de ojos jade era algo inalcanzable, "como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno".

lo cómico de todo eso era que si en esos momentos alguien le hubiera dicho que "el cielo estrellado se estaba sacando la cabeza por "alguien" en específico, una pequeña nubecilla de algodón de azúcar" lo habría tachado de demente, psicótico.

Pero era un hecho,

Natsuki llevaba días así, dándole vueltas a un mismo problema. Un cubo rubik

y ni siquiera había podido dar con el problema en si. Sí, para ser tan buena estudiante, eso la estaba superando por creces.

en ese punto hasta se sentía tonta.

Lo cierto era que quizás -SÍ- había dado con el problema después de todo, mas no quería admitirlo. Ella nunca había creído en algo tan estúpido como el amor a primera vista.

pero había caído perdidamente enamorada.

enamorada de una mujer que fácilmente podría ser su madre. - que patético - reconoció

* * *

yyyyyyyy corte! Hasta acá nomás.

ah pensaron que había muerto! nah que va, solo me tomé vacaciones... he estado trabajando en algunas cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo de nada. en fin, acá estoy retomando este proyecto raro. Pronto estaré subiendo el cap5. Como siempre gracias por los reviews y bye!


End file.
